<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Argentum by zorac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030464">Argentum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorac/pseuds/zorac'>zorac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chemistry [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorac/pseuds/zorac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is slowly getting back to normal for the three young woman, after Chloe's passing. It's time for them to start looking after their own happiness once more, and for Kate, that means doing something about her long-standing crushes on Max and Victoria. After all, it's what Chloe would have wanted.</p>
<p>Follows on from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282606">Silicon</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chemistry [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/820581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table for Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="narrator lis kate">
  <h6 class="name">Kate</h6>
  <p>I’m nervous. Very nervous. I have my first date with Max and Victoria tonight. My first date <em>ever</em>. I think I’m allowed some nerves, especially as the ‘good Christian girl’ who shouldn’t be going on any kind of date with a woman, let alone two of them. Heck, as far as my Mother is concerned, I probably shouldn’t be going on a date at all without some kind of chaperone.</p>
  <p>I push all that down; this is what I want. Besides, we’ve all been best friends for months; they know me, they even know I’m ace. They wouldn’t have agreed to this date if they had a problem with any of it. In fact, the way they reacted when I asked them has made me wonder whether Chloe said something about it in her video messages to them. I’m not sure I would have had the courage to ask if she hadn’t prompted me.</p>
  <p>I check my outfit, hair, and makeup in the mirror one last time, wryly amused by how much of an effort I’m making. Taking the two red roses from the glass of water they’ve been standing in, I open the door and check the coast is clear, before walking the few feet down the corridor to knock on Victoria’s door. It’s no surprise when Max opens it – I think she only goes back to her own room for fresh clothes, or when she needs some quiet to work. I hold one of the flowers out to her. “Careful, it still has thorns.”</p>
  <p>Max gingerly takes the rose, and sniffs it. “Mmmm. Thank-you,” she says, “this is beautiful… and so are you.”</p>
  <p>I can feel my cheeks flushing. “You’re very kind. And pretty,” I add, because she <em>is</em>. Still in pants, of course, but these are less casual and more fitted than her usual ones, as is the blouse she has on in place of a nerdy T-shirt. Max looks like she’s barely wearing any make up, which probably means that Victoria spent a long time carefully applying it.</p>
  <p>“Well, you know who to thank for that,” Max says, as if she read my mind.</p>
  <p>“Your parents, for passing on such good genes?” I suggest teasingly.</p>
  <p>“Oh, very smooth, Miss Marsh,” Max laughs. “Come on in, Victoria won’t be much longer.”</p>
  <p>I follow her through the door into the uniquely furnished room. I’ve never dared ask how they managed to smuggle a full-size bed in here, or what they did with the existing bed and couch. Still, it’s probably a good thing that seniors’ rooms aren’t subject to random inspections – or maybe Victoria can get away with it because she’s rich. She sets a makeup brush down on her desk and turns to look at me.</p>
  <p>“Max was right,” she says at she gets up, “you <em>do</em> look beautiful.” I blush even harder, because my meagre allowance wouldn’t run to new clothes, so what I’m wearing is literally just my ‘Sunday Best.’ It can hardly compete with elegant, sophisticated dress that Victoria has on. She looks so stunning that I struggle, just a little, to catch my breath.</p>
  <p>“Oh!” is all I manage.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, she has that effect on me, too,” Max says, coming up beside me. Embarrassed, I pull my eyes away from Victoria’s décolletage and give the second rose to her; she holds it up to her nose and inhales deeply.</p>
  <p>“That smells divine. Thank-you, Kate, no-one’s ever bought me flowers before.”</p>
  <p>“Well, I suppose that I am a little bit old-fashioned.”</p>
  <p>“Chivalry never goes out of style, Kate,” Victoria says, reaching out to rest her hand on my arm for a few moments. Even that small touch makes me a little giddy. What’s happening to me? I’ve <em>hugged</em> her before; heck, I’ve shared a bed with both of them, and not felt like this. Circumstances, I suppose. Almost all our previous physical contact was for comfort, and weighed down by sadness. This… this touch is filled with hope, and possibilities.</p>
  <p>“Shall we go?” Victoria asks, picking up her car keys. I’m rather glad that she insisted on driving us; it saves me the hassle and expense of Arcadia Bay’s notoriously unreliable cabs. I nod, and Max leads the way downstairs. On the way to the restaurant, we talk about our days, the weather, and other minor things. I realize that Max is as nervous as I am; Victoria too, although she fronts it well. It’s only after the waiter has taken our order that the serious conversation begins.</p>
  <p>“So…” Max says, “what prompted this?”</p>
  <p>For some reason, I can’t resist the glib reply that’s immediately on the tip of my tongue, “Chloe made me do it.”</p>
  <p>“Really?” Victoria drawls. “And how exactly did she manage that?”</p>
  <p>“In her message. She made me promise, and I couldn’t…” I trail off, sudden tears in my eyes. “Sorry…”</p>
  <p>“Don’t be,” say two soft voices, and I realize that Max and Victoria have each rested a hand one one of mine. For a few moments, I don’t move; then, reluctantly, I pick up my napkin and dry my cheeks.</p>
  <p>“Why do you think she asked you to?” Max asks once I’m recovered.</p>
  <p>That’s an easier question. “Because she knew that I wanted to, and because she knew I’d never actually do it without some prompting.”</p>
  <p>“Prompting? More like emotional blackmail,” Victoria observes.</p>
  <p>“You didn’t seem surprised when I asked, though,” I say.</p>
  <p>“There was something in Chloe’s message to me that made me wonder if you had some sort of romantic interest.”</p>
  <p>“Mine as well,” Max says. “I think she wanted to make sure we wouldn’t be caught off-guard if – <em>when</em> – you said something. And, maybe to encourage one of us to eventually prompt you if you chickened out on your side of the deal. What I’m not sure about is why.”</p>
  <p>“Because she loved us,” Victoria says, then glances at me. “<em>All</em> of us. She wanted us to find happiness after she was gone. Perhaps she was worried that when we no longer had her to bring us together, that would weaken our friendship with Kate.”</p>
  <p>“We won’t let that happen,” I tell them, “no matter what.” I reach out and lay my hand in the middle of the table. “Friends forever.”</p>
  <p>Max puts her hand on mine. “Friends forever,” she repeats, and then Victoria does the same. A moment later, we’re interrupted as the waiter brings our drinks.</p>
  <p>“Anyway,” Victoria says once he’s gone, “we seem to be getting off track. We <em>were</em> talking about why Kate asked us out to dinner.” I shoot a mock glare at her. “Friends make sure that friends talk about the things they need to talk about. You taught me that.”</p>
  <p>I pout. “You’re not supposed to use my own good advice against me!”</p>
  <p>“Answer the question, Kate,” Max says firmly, although there’s a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.</p>
  <p>“Because I really like both of you. More than I’ve ever liked anyone before. And… differently. More than just as friends.”</p>
  <p>“Go on,” Max prompts me.</p>
  <p>“Well, you’re <em>really</em> pretty,” I turn to Victoria, “and you’re <em>so</em> beautiful, and I haven’t had thoughts like that about <em>anyone</em> before. Not <em>sexual</em>, but… I’m not sure how to describe it. Plus, I always want to spent time with you two, even if it’s only been an hour since I last saw you.”</p>
  <p>“Sounds like you’ve got it pretty bad,” Victoria says, smiling. “And don’t worry if you can’t describe what you’re feeling; we can figure that out as we go. And, just for the record, I think you’re really cute, and I love spending time with you.”</p>
  <p>“What she said,” Max agrees.</p>
  <p>“Wow, um, thanks,” I mumble.</p>
  <p>“But…” Max continues, “can we circle back to the part where Victoria’s ‘beautiful,’ but I’m only ‘pretty’?” There’s a petulant look on her face that I’m pretty sure is feigned.</p>
  <p>“There’s no ‘only’ about it,” I tell her, “they’re just different ways of being attractive. Beauty is the classical look, all about good bone structure and flawless skin. Pretty is more of a girl-next-door look, I suppose; softer and more attainable. And cute is what baby animals are.” That last earns me a laugh.</p>
  <p>“You forgot ‘hot,’” Victoria says.</p>
  <p>I frown a little. “Because I don’t really get it. I mean, I think I understand the commonly accepted criteria for hotness, but I don’t <em>feel</em> it.”</p>
  <p>“That’s because hotness is sexual, and you aren’t,” Max says, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. She shrugs. “Makes sense to me.”</p>
  <p>“Huh. I didn’t think of it that way,” says Victoria. “I’m sorry, Kate.”</p>
  <p>“That’s okay. I know that you two will respect my boundaries, and accept me as I am.” Max and Victoria share a look, and a nasty little voice at the back of my head says, <em>of course, it’ll be much easier to accept your new girlfriend being ace if you already have one who’s allo.</em> I push that thought aside, and smile.</p>
  <p>“I suppose that’s a good place to segue into asking what you want from a relationship with us,” Victoria says.</p>
  <p>“Is it okay to say that I’m not completely sure?” I ask, and they both nod. “I’ve never been in a relationship before, let alone a polyamorous one, so I’m gong to be figuring out the details as we go.
One thing I <em>do</em> know for sure is that I don’t just want a relationship with ‘Max and Victoria’; I also want a relationship with Max, and a relationship with Victoria – and I know that the two of you are going to want to keep your relationship as well.”</p>
  <p>Max smiles. “Your research is showing, Kate,” she says, approvingly. “Are you just after romance, or something physical as well? I mean, I get that you don’t want sex, but there are other levels…”</p>
  <p>“I like warm hugs,” I say, and Victoria sniggers. “I also really liked the feeling of being…” I blush, remembering, “sandwiched between the two of you, that morning after…” I can feel the tears threatening, and I instinctively reach out. Max and Victoria do the same, and for a moment we hold tightly to each others’ hands. “It might be nice to do that again some time, under happier circumstances.”</p>
  <p>“What about kissing?” asks Max.</p>
  <p>“I’ve never kissed anyone,” I admit, to the surprise of no-one, “but I would like to find out what it’s like.” I try to imagine it; taking Max in my arms, her soft lips pressed to mine. Victoria behind me, her lips on my neck…</p>
  <p>“Earth to Kate,” Victoria says, snapping me out of it.</p>
  <p>“Right. Sorry.”</p>
  <p>“So, we’ll put kissing in the ‘yes’ column, then,” she says, with a wicked grin.</p>
  <p>I pout at her. “It’s not nice to tease the inexperienced asexual girl.” They both laugh.</p>
  <p>“Don’t worry,” says Max, “we’ll let you set the pace. Even if that pouty lip of yours is almost irresistible.”</p>
  <p>“I’m irresistible?” I ask, now smirking.</p>
  <p>“She said ‘almost,’” Victoria points out, “but you kinda are.” She gets a thoughtful look. “I’m not really sure when it happened, to be honest; probably it was a gradual thing over the past few months. You have this way of brightening up my day, no matter what, of finding the right words to help me when I’m feeling down or confused. You’ve been a far better friend than I ever deserved, and somewhere along the line I started to notice how cute you are, and… well, here we are.”</p>
  <p>“So you already had a crush on me before I asked you out?” I surprise myself with how much I crave the validation.</p>
  <p>Victoria looks me right in the eye. “Yes, Kate, I really did.”</p>
  <p>“And so did I,” Max adds. “We wouldn’t have agreed to this otherwise. No matter how much Chloe wanted us to, it would have been totally wrong just to date you out of pity. We couldn’t have done that to you.”</p>
  <p>“I know.” Except that maybe there’s a small, insecure part of me that needed to hear that out loud.</p>
  <p>I’m saved from further explanation by the arrival of our food, and that seems to signal a change of subject to more mundane matters. It’s only as Victoria’s driving us back to Blackwell that she asks, “so, Kate, what happens next?”</p>
  <p>“I’m not sure. I’d like to have one-on-one dates with both of you, but other than that, I guess we just see where this takes us.”</p>
  <p>“Would you like to stay over tonight?”</p>
  <p>I blush. “No. Even though we’ve done that before, I still want to take things slowly on the physical stuff. Besides, I wouldn’t want to… cramp your style.” I waggle my eyebrows for good measure.</p>
  <p>“Kate!” Max exclaims from the back seat, although I’m not sure how much of her shock is feigned. “Honestly, you’re making us out to be some sort of sex maniacs. We’re perfectly capable of going without, some nights.”</p>
  <p>“You do realize that all there is separating my bed from Victoria’s is a single wall, right?”</p>
  <p>Silence.</p>
  <p>“You can… <em>hear</em> us?” Victoria squeaks.</p>
  <p>I leave them hanging for a little longer before answering.</p>
  <p>“Don’t worry; say what you will about the Prescotts – and believe me, I do – but they didn’t skimp on building our dorms. I really can’t hear much at all, certainly not enough to disturb me – and I’m hardly likely to get jealous over it.”</p>
  <p>“Yes, well,” says Victoria, then falls silent as she pulls into the car park.</p>
  <p>“Thanks for agreeing to this evening,” I tell my friends, as we walk across the darkened quad, “I had a really good time, even if I was super nervous beforehand.”</p>
  <p>“Thanks for asking us,” Max replies. “This just feels… right.”</p>
  <p>“It does,” agrees Victoria.</p>
  <p>Smiling, I link arms with them both for the rest of our short walk home. For the first time since Chloe died, I feel truly happy.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Making Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings, gentle readers. I hope this finds you safe and well, and to those of you suffering physically, emotionally, financially, or otherwise, you have my heartfelt best wishes (for whatever that's worth.) I also offer a brief escape to a happier time, back before 2016 came along…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="narrator lis max">
  <h6 class="name">Max</h6>
  <p>Victoria and I end up not having sex after dropping Kate off from our date; apparently Victoria finds the idea that Kate might be listening in a little bit off-putting. Still, by the next morning her horniness has gotten the better of her, and we almost end up missing breakfast. We find Kate at our usual table, nibbling on an apple, and smirking at us. “Not very hungry this morning?” she asks, with feigned innocence.</p>
  <p>“I’ve already eaten,” I tell her with a straight face. It takes a moment, then she turns beet red.</p>
  <p>“I walked right into that, didn’t I,” she says at length, while Victoria sniggers.</p>
  <p>“Sorry, but you’re so cute when you’re flustered that I couldn’t resist.”</p>
  <p>“That’s okay, Max, I don’t mind a little bit of teasing,” Kate says. “And I wanted to ask, do you have any plans for tomorrow?”</p>
  <p>“Not really. I mean, I’ve got a bunch of schoolwork I need to do this weekend, but I can probably get that finished up today if I don’t procrastinate too much. Why?”</p>
  <p>“I was wondering if maybe I could interest you in a day-date. Perhaps some brunch at the Two Whales, then a walk by the ocean?”</p>
  <p>“I’d like that – as long as it doesn’t mean getting up too early,” I tell her with a smile.</p>
  <p>“Well, we couldn’t leave until after I get back from church, so I think you’re safe on that front. I’ll pick you up around eleven, say?”</p>
  <p>“Sounds good. I’m sure that Victoria can survive without me for a few hours.”</p>
  <p>“I suppose,” says Victoria, “but <em>only</em> a few; and I’d better get <em>my</em> date soon.”</p>
  <p>“I’ll see what I can come up with,” I promise her.</p>
  <p>“Good. You two have fun, drinking tea, and talking about your feelings, or whatever,” she says, in her best Valley Girl impression.</p>
  <p>Next morning, I’m happy to see Joyce behind the counter when we get to the Two Whales – I realized while Kate was at church that it’s been a couple of weeks since I last stopped by the Price house to check up on her and William. “Max, Kate, so lovely to see you both; no Victoria today?”</p>
  <p>“Hi Joyce, and no; we’re both trying to spend more quality time with Kate, and not to spend all our waking minutes together,” I reply.</p>
  <p>“They still spend all their <em>sleeping</em> minutes together, though,” Kate tells Joyce, <em>sotto voce</em>. That surprises a laugh from her, and it’s music to my ears. There’s been precious little joy for Chloe’s parents for a long time, and I want to see them find their way back there, or as close to it as can reasonably be expected.</p>
  <p>“Well, then, you two should take the last free table before somebody else comes in, and I’ll be over with your drinks in a little while.”</p>
  <p>“Thanks, Joyce,” I say, then we head over to the empty booth, and start discussing food options. One thing I learned from my time with Chloe is that life is short, and if you don’t enjoy its little pleasures when you can, then the chance may pass you by. A year ago, I would have been search for the healthiest – or least unhealthy, at any rate – option on the menu; now I feel like that would be defeating the point of coming here in the first place.</p>
  <p>“I can’t decide between the pancakes and waffles,” Kate tells me; clearly she’s been thinking along the same lines.</p>
  <p>“Well, that’s easy. We order both, and split them.” She beams; Victoria and I share food all the time, but I’ve never done it with Kate before. It seemed too coupley then, but it feels right now.</p>
  <p>“Deal.”</p>
  <p>“Do you mind if I get some bacon with mine? I can ask Joyce to serve it on the side.”</p>
  <p>“Of course not, go right ahead. Just because I choose not to eat meat, doesn’t mean I want to force my friends to do the same, even around me.” A moment later, Joyce sets a pot of tea down next to Kate, pours a generous mug of coffee for me, and then takes our order. Kate and I lapse into talking about school, and the projects we want to do for our various art and photography assignments. Time seems to fly by as we enjoy a leisurely meal.</p>
  <p>Once we’ve split the bill and headed outside, I look to Kate for a hint as to what comes next, and I don’t even have to say it out loud. “How would you feel about taking a walk up to the lighthouse?” She asks. “I’ve been meaning to visit there ever since I came to Arcadia Bay, but somehow I’ve never gotten around to it.”</p>
  <p>I freeze, memories flooding back to me. Kate notices at once, and reaches out to rest a reassuring hand on my arm. “You okay?”</p>
  <p>“Yeah,” I say at length. “It’s just… we used to go up there all the time, Chloe and me, when we were kids.”</p>
  <p>“I’m sorry, Max, we don’t have to…” she begins.</p>
  <p>“S’okay, and I think that maybe <em>I</em> do. I can’t spend the rest of my life hiding away from everything that reminds me of her.”</p>
  <p>“You could <em>try</em>,” Kate tells me, “but I don’t think it would be wise.”</p>
  <p>“C’mon,” I say. “If nothing else, this’ll be more exercise than I’ve had in months.” We cross the road, and walk along the seafront until we reach the path that leads up the promontory.</p>
  <p>“Um, would it be okay if I held your hand?” Kate asks shyly.</p>
  <p>Smiling, I reach out and take hers, then bump shoulders with her for good measure. “It’s very okay,” I say.</p>
  <p>As we climb up the path, I’m struck by a strange feeling of déjà vu, and some disjointed memories of fighting my way up here through rain, lightning, and heavy winds. I stumble, and Kate catches me. “Are you alright?” she asks, concerned.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, I just… weird memories. Did I ever tell you what happened the first time I went to see Chloe?”</p>
  <p>“You mean, about her wanting you to help her die?” Kate asks, carefully.</p>
  <p>“No. I mean yes, but not that part. The part about how it feels like it wasn’t really me.” I tell her about the lost time, and the memories that never felt like they were my own. “Just now, I had another flash of <em>her</em> memories, about being here in some kind of storm.”</p>
  <p>“It’s gone now, though?” Kate asks, and I nod. “Has this happened before, since that first time?” I shake my head. “Let’s not worry about it too much, then. You went through something traumatic, there are bound to be some sort of after-effects.” She hesitates for a moment before asking, “do you want to go back?”</p>
  <p>“No. I’m not going to let that stop me.”</p>
  <p>Kate takes my hand again, and squeezes it. “Good answer.”</p>
  <p>It only takes us a few more minutes to reach the top. I look around, and it doesn’t really seem much different from when I was last here, more than five years ago. The only thing I notice about the lighthouse itself is a change in the graffiti. The bench where Chloe and I used to sit, looking out to sea, and dreaming about being pirates, is still there. It’s not empty, though; there’s someone sitting on it, someone with blue hair.</p>
  <p>I turn to Kate. “Looks like we’re not the only ones to have this idea,” I tell her.</p>
  <p>“What do you mean?”</p>
  <p>I gesture at the bench – only to find it empty. “There was… another hallucination, sitting right there. That’s twice in one day, should I be worried?”</p>
  <p>Kate shrugs. “Hopefully it was just coming here that triggered them – and now they’re gone. But if they do keep coming, I’m here for you, whatever you need. Someone to talk to, or someone to hold your hand in a psychiatrist’s waiting room – but I doubt it will come to that.” She tugs me towards the bench. “Come, sit with me.”</p>
  <p>When I try take a seat at the opposite end of the bench from Kate, she pulls me along to be closer to her. That’s nice. We just sit there, staring out over the Pacific for a little while, then Kate asks me to tell her about the Chloe that I used to come up here with, so I regale her with stories of the imaginary adventures of Cap’n Chloe and Matey Max. Eventually, the memories become too much for me to handle, and I start crying.</p>
  <p>Kate tentatively puts an arm around me, and I take that as an invitation to rest my head on her shoulder. When tears give way to full-throated sobbing, Kate turns to take me fully into her arms. I bury my face in her chest, and let all my pain out. Kate doesn’t say anything, but I feel her press a kiss to the top of my head. I feel completely safe. Eventually, when I’m all cried out, I end up lying along the bench, with my head in Kate’s lap as she absent-mindedly runs her fingers through my hair. Looking up at her face, it’s clear that she’s been crying too.</p>
  <p>“How are you feeling?” she asks.</p>
  <p>“Better. Thanks. I’m sorry for spoiling our date.”</p>
  <p>“You didn’t spoil anything, Max,” Kate tells me firmly. “I was the one who asked about Chloe, and I knew full well that there was a chance it would trigger your grief. <em>Our</em> grief. But, the emotional – and physical – intimacy of what we just went through… I have no words to express how that felt. That you would allow yourself to be so vulnerable with me, and let me hold you like that…” she trails off, like she’s still trying to process what she’s feeling.</p>
  <p>“Huh,” I say slowly. “I guess I’ve never thought about it that way. The concept of intimacy is so often tied in with sex, that it’s easy to forget it doesn’t have to be. The moments I treasure most from my relationship with Victoria aren’t about lovemaking, no matter how amazing, they’re the times when we truly opened up to each other and connected on a purely emotional level.”</p>
  <p>“Exactly.”</p>
  <p>“I think I finally understand now what it is that you want from a relationship. Sorry it took me a while to figure that out.”</p>
  <p>“That’s okay,” Kate tells me, “I’ve heard that too many orgasms can seriously impair your higher brain functions.”</p>
  <p>I just stare at her impassive face for a few moments, before bursting into laughter. Kate raises an eyebrow, before finally allowing herself a smirk. “Remind me never to play poker with you,” I tell her.</p>
  <p>“Gambling is a sin, Max,” she says, all serious now. I laugh harder.</p>
  <p>“Thanks, Kate, that was awesome. I…” – love you so much? Too soon, Maxine – “I really wish I could kiss you right now.”</p>
  <p>“Oh. Do you and Victoria have some sort of agreement about that?” I swear, she almost looks disappointed.</p>
  <p>“Er… no,” I say, somewhat baffled.</p>
  <p>“Then, what’s stopping you?”</p>
  <p>“I… You…” The assumption that Kate won’t want to – an assumption which I’m beginning to have serious doubts about. “May I? Kiss you, I mean.”</p>
  <p>“Yes,” she breathes.</p>
  <p>Slowly, carefully, I sit up, then turn to face Kate. I brush aside a few errant hairs which have escaped her bun, then lean in to tenderly press my lips to hers. It might not be the most passionate kiss I’ve ever experienced, but it’s soft, and gentle, and makes me feel like I’m the only person in Kate’s world right now. I let my hand slide round the back of Kate’s head, and a moment later I feel hers tangling in my hair.</p>
  <p>Eventually, we part, and I open my eyes to find Kate staring directly into them. “Wow,” she says, softly. “I’ve been wanting you to do that for a while now, and it was definitely worth the wait.”</p>
  <p>“For me, too,” I tell her, before leaning in again. This time Kate meets me half way.</p>
  <p>Eventually, by some unspoken agreement, we decide it’s time to leave. Hand in hand, we make our way down into town, and catch the bus back to school. Victoria is waiting for us in the main quad, enjoying the sunshine, and ostensibly doing some reading – but likely just people-watching. She smiles when she sees us, and as her eyes scan down to our hands, her smile broadens. “So?” she asks, when we sit down next to her.</p>
  <p>“I don’t have much experience with dates,” says Kate, “but I thought that went pretty well.”</p>
  <p>“Kate here is a mistress of understatement,” I tell my girlfriend. My <em>other</em> girlfriend, maybe?</p>
  <p>“Yes, I can tell.” She touches the corner of her mouth, and I’ve already reached up to wipe away an imaginary lipstick smudge before I remember that I didn’t put any on this morning. Victoria smirks.</p>
  <p>“You devious little… sneak,” I tell her.</p>
  <p>“She’s just jealous of you,” Kate says, then leans over to kiss me again. Right here, in front of the school, where anyone could see. “Anyway, I have an assignment I need to get finished, so I’ll see you two at dinner.” She gets up, and heads off in the direction of the dorms, leaving me sitting here dumbstruck. When I look back to Victoria, she has a shit-eating grin on her face.</p>
  <p>“I am <em>so</em> looking forward to <em>my</em> date with Kate.”</p>
  <p>“I bet, but… did she just come out to the entire school?”</p>
  <p>“Seems that way. Give it an hour to two, and the Blackwell rumor mill will be hitting overdrive. I mean, respect, though; that took some serious guts. My guess is that she’s decided she wants to do this with us, and she doesn’t want to have to hide it. We just need to catch up with her.”</p>
  <p>I look away for a moment, biting my lip. “About that. I think I’m already falling for her. I didn’t realize how much until today, but I think maybe it’s been there for a while. I’m sorry; there’s a part of me that hates this happening so quickly and easily. First with Chloe, now with Kate… I feel like I’m saying that you’re not enough for me, and it’s not that at <em>all</em>.”</p>
  <p>“Hey, hey,” Victoria says, taking me into her arms. “It’s okay. You have a big heart, is all. Just because you have the capacity – or even the need – to love someone else, doesn’t mean you love me any less, right?” I shake my head against her chest. “Then it’s all good. And… honestly? I like it. I like that you’ll have more than one person who cares for you, to look after you, and make you happy.”</p>
  <p>“Really?” I ask, looking up at her.</p>
  <p>“Yes, really, Max. I love you. That means I want you to be happy, it doesn’t mean I want to stake an exclusive claim on you. It’s not like you’re going to be spending all your time with Kate instead of me, we’ll just be shifting the balance a little. Plus, hopefully I’ll be getting some quality Kate time, too.”</p>
  <p>“Aha! So that’s what this is really about,” I tease her.</p>
  <p>“Yes,” Victoria deadpans, “I hope to lure Kate into my bed and have my cuddly way with her.”</p>
  <p>“Hmm,” I muse, “snuggly times with Kate, and sexy times with you. That does actually sound kinda nice.”</p>
  <p>“It does, doesn’t it? We’ll just have to wait and see if that’s what Kate wants, too.”</p>
  <p>“I really hope she does.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah,” says Victoria softly, “me too.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure when the next chapter will arrive. Whilst I'll be staying at home for the foreseeable future, I'm privileged enough to be able work here full time, so no huge boost to my writing hours, I'm afraid — in fact, the reverse, since my daily commute was where I got 90% of my writing done! Hopefully I'll be able to find a new routine and have something to post every couple of weeks or so.</p>
<p>Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it's been a little longer than anticpated between chapters, but I got distracted by other plot bunnies, not to mention a global pandemic. I hope that you're all safe and well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="narrator lis kate">
  <h6 class="name">Kate</h6>
  <p>It’s Saturday morning, a few days after my date with Max, and the one day of the week that I can actually have a lie in. When I finally get up – well after nine o’clock! – I pull back the curtains to reveal the sun shining in a clear blue sky. I breathe a sigh of relief; bad weather would have rather spoiled the plans I made for my first date with Victoria.</p>
  <p>After getting showered and dressed, I head out of the dorm corridor, and into the small, rarely used kitchen adjacent to the stairwell. I went into town to do some shopping during a free period yesterday, and made some potato salad and tabbouleh before heading to bed last night. All I need to do this morning is put the part-baked rolls in the oven for a few minutes, and make up some fresh green salad. Once that’s done, I pack the bread and salads – along with a couple of bottles of sparkling grape juice, and a selection of cheeses – into the picnic basket I borrowed from Joyce earlier in the week.</p>
  <p>Stopping by my room to pick up my backpack, I continue down the corridor to knock on Victoria’s door. She opens it almost immediately, even though it’s still a few minutes before eleven. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m a little early,” I say.</p>
  <p>“Of course not. I’ve actually been ready for almost a quarter hour, waiting for you.” I smile, relieved that she’s nervous too, and allow myself to take in the flowery summer dress she’s wearing. It’s so <em>not</em> Victoria Chase, and yet she pulls it off flawlessly. “We’re going on a picnic, I take it,” she says, gesturing towards the basket.</p>
  <p>“Yes, if that’s alright.”</p>
  <p>“It sounds lovely. May I take that for you?”</p>
  <p>“Um, yes, thank-you,” I say, a little flustered. “Shall we go?” Victoria nods, and we head outside, then across to the main quad. She looks to me for guidance, and I lead her around back of the main school buildings, heading away from town.</p>
  <p>“Where are you taking us?” Victoria asks, curious.</p>
  <p>I think for a moment, before a thought comes to me, and I start to sing. “<em>Into the woods, and down the dell; the path is straight, I know it well. Into the woods, and who can tell what’s waiting on the journey?</em>”</p>
  <p>I’m more than a little surprised when Victoria grins and takes up the refrain. “<em>Into the woods to bring some bread to Granny who is sick in bed. Never can tell what lies ahead; for all that I know she’s already dead.</em>”</p>
  <p>I recover my shock in time to join her for a rousing, “<em>but into the woods, into the woods, into the woods to Grandmother’s house, and home before dark.</em>” We both burst into laughter.</p>
  <p>“Your grandmother doesn’t actually live in these woods, right? Because first dates are a little bit early to be meeting family.”</p>
  <p>Smiling, I shake my head. “No, but I do know a nice… well, I’m not sure it’s actually a dell, but there’s a clearing maybe a quarter hour’s walk in. Well, Max told me about it, actually. I’m surprised <em>she</em> hasn’t taken you there.”</p>
  <p>“It was probably somewhere she used to go with Chloe,” Victoria suggests, sadly. There’s not much I can say to that, so I reach out my hand to her, and Victoria takes it, squeezing tightly. We share small smiles as we follow a narrow path beneath the trees.</p>
  <p>“I’m a little surprised that you know Sondheim, though,” I say.</p>
  <p>“I <em>adore</em> Sondheim,” she replies. “I saw a performance of <em>Into the Woods</em> back home in Seattle when I was, oh, twelve or so, and I’m looking forward to the movie adaptation coming out this Christmas, even if it is going to be Disneyfied. I’ve seen a few of his other shows since, and I even used to be a bit of a theatre nerd myself…” She trails off, and her face darkens a little.</p>
  <p>“What?” I prompt her.</p>
  <p>“A couple of years ago, we did a production of <em>The Tempest</em> at Blackwell. I hadn’t actually managed to get a part, but I was the understudy. Rachel Amber had gotten the lead, of course, but after she got in trouble for playing hooky, Principal Wells kicked her off the play, and suddenly I was going to be the star.”</p>
  <p>“I’m guessing something went wrong, though.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah. I don’t want to speak ill of the dead, but Rachel was an even bigger bitch than I am, she was just much better at hiding it. Either she slipped something into my drink herself, or she talked her girlfriend Steph into doing the dirty work for her. Either way, I passed out before the show started, and woke up just in time to see Rachel taking her bows. She’d done that any number of times before, but it was my one shot, and she took it away from me.”</p>
  <p>I put my arm around her for a few moments. “I’m sorry, Victoria, that was a horrible thing for her to do.”</p>
  <p>“Yes, well, after that I kinda gave up on theater and shifted my focus solely to photography – which pleased my parents no end.” She sounds bitter, and I’m not really sure what to say, so we lapse into silence for a few minutes.</p>
  <p>“Oh, this is <em>nice</em>,” Victoria says when we emerge into what I’d called a clearing. I’ve only been here once before, on a heavily overcast day, and seeing it under blue skies is a whole different experience. It’s more of a small meadow; mostly flat at the top, then sloping down to a small stream at the bottom.</p>
  <p>“It’s south-facing,” I tell her, “so we should have the sun for as long as we want to stay. We’ll probably be needing this, though,” I add, pulling a bottle of sunscreen from my backpack.</p>
  <p>“Good call,” she agrees, “I burn far too easily.” We pick the flattest spot we can find, and lay out the plaid blanket that filled most of the rest of my bag. Then, Victoria starts to apply the lotion while I find a shady spot on the edge of the clearing to leave the basket until we’re ready to eat.</p>
  <p>After I get back, Victoria holds out the bottle to me. “Would you mind doing my back?” she says. When I hesitate at the thought of touching her, she adds, “don’t worry, I’m not going to ask you to do my legs or anything.” I can’t help but look down to where her dress barely comes to mid-thigh, and wondering…</p>
  <p>“Okay,” I say, then take the sunscreen and start carefully rubbing it into the generous amount of skin exposed by the scooped back of her dress. It feels… nice, and Victoria makes a happy sigh. I do blush a little when the tips of my fingers brush her bra straps as I rub the lotion under the edges of the fabric. “All done,” I announce.</p>
  <p>“Thanks, Kate. I would offer to do yours, but…” my high-collared blouse doesn’t leave anything uncovered. Quickly, I apply some of the sunscreen to my calves and arms, but I see Victoria grimacing when I move on to my face. “How can you stand to do that?” she asks. “It always used to get in my eyes, and it <em>stings</em>.”</p>
  <p>I look at her seriously. “You can’t leave your face unprotected, Victoria.”</p>
  <p>“Well, of course not, I don’t want to end up prematurely aging.” I was thinking skin cancer, but I suppose that’s a concern, too. Her expression softens. “Don’t worry, Kate, I use high SPF moisturizer and foundation, so there’s no danger of me burning.”</p>
  <p>“Oh. I didn’t even know you could buy such things.”</p>
  <p>Somehow, that leads to us spending the next couple of hours talking about make-up, and then fashion. Those are two subjects that have never really held much interest for me – I only use basic cosmetics, and my wardrobe is rather limited and demure, after all – but somehow Victoria manages to engage me. It helps that she doesn’t try to criticize me, or immediately set out her plans for a full make-over; instead, she simply offers the occasional suggestion of things that might suit me, and even keeps in mind my limited budget.</p>
  <p>Eventually, a grumbling stomach interrupts us, and I retrieve the picnic basket. After releasing the somewhat battered flatware, tumblers, and melamine plates from their fasteners, I lay out the food. “This looks wonderful,” Victoria says, “even if you really didn’t need to go to all this trouble.”</p>
  <p>“It was no trouble at all,” I assure her, pleased by the compliment, though. “Well, help yourself.”</p>
  <p>Some time later, replete, we move the blanket onto the slope, and lie back to soak up the sunshine. Victoria yawns. “I’m sorry, I didn’t sleep terribly well last night. I think I’ve gotten so used to having Max there with me that it throws me off when she’s not.”</p>
  <p>“Why wasn’t she?” I ask.</p>
  <p>“Because it would have felt, I dunno, weird? disrespectful? to get out of bed with her, and straight away get ready for a date with you.”</p>
  <p>“I wouldn’t have minded,” I tell her, but I like that she didn’t. It reassures me that she’s serious about this. “And I don’t mind if you want to have a nap.”</p>
  <p>“Are you sure? It seems a bit rude, and I don’t what you getting bored without me to entertain you.”</p>
  <p>“I’ll be fine, I keep a sketchpad in the front pocket of my bag, so I’m more than happy to draw for an hour or so, if you need some rest. You should probably re-apply sunscreen first, though, just in case.”</p>
  <p>“Ugh. You’re right, but that involves <em>moving</em>,” she whines.</p>
  <p>I think about what it felt like to rub the lotion into her back earlier. And how I looked at her legs. “Well… I could help you,” I offer.</p>
  <p>“Are you sure?”</p>
  <p>“Yes, I’m sure. Honestly, having to run my hands over your gorgeous legs isn’t exactly going to be a hardship.”</p>
  <p>Victoria squeezes some of the sunscreen onto her palm, then hands me the bottle before starting to apply it to her arms. “Have at it, then.” Kneeling, I start with her feet, laughing when she flinches. “That tickles!” Slowly, I work my way up her silky-smooth calves, and when I start on her thighs, Victoria inches up the hem of her dress until she’s almost flashing her panties at me. “I don’t want obvious tan lines where they might be seen,” she says by way of explanation. “I’m half-tempted to take my dress off altogether.”</p>
  <p>I blush furiously. “Maybe next time,” I tell her.</p>
  <p>“I’ll hold you to that,” she says softly; almost as soft as the skin of her inner thighs, that I seem to be rubbing the lotion into <em>very</em> thoroughly. “Are you done there?” she asks with a smirk, “because if you keep that up, I don’t think I’m going to be able to get to sleep.” It takes a moment before I realize what she must mean, and then I quickly pull back.</p>
  <p>“Sorry!”</p>
  <p>“S’okay,” Victoria says, starting to get drowsy. “Don’t let me sleep more than an hour or so, mkay?”</p>
  <p>“I won’t. Sweet dreams.” She closes her eyes, and it’s only a minute or two before her breathing changes.</p>
  <p>I pull out my sketchpad and start to draw, deciding to take advantage of the location to practice my landscapes. I’ve gotten to the point where I’m mostly happy with my work, when I realize just how many glances I’ve been sneaking at Victoria. Maybe it’s time for a little portraiture as well. I’m just finishing <em>that</em>, when she starts to stir. Embarrassed at the thought of being caught, I quickly flip back to the previous page, so that when Victoria opens her eyes, stretches, and sits up, I’m adding a few little details to my picture of our little hideaway.</p>
  <p>“Hey, Kate,” she says, then looks at what I’m doing. “That’s really good.”</p>
  <p>“Thanks. Feeling any better after your nap?”</p>
  <p>“Much. I really appreciate you letting me drop out of our date for a while.”</p>
  <p>“You clearly needed it,” I tell her, carefully putting my pad away before she gets any ideas about asking to look through it. There are some other sketches of her and Max in there that I’m not sure I’m comfortable with her knowing about yet. And… some of Chloe; those I don’t think <em>I’m</em> ready to look at again.</p>
  <p>Victoria lies back down, and I follow suit. “So, tell me more about your obsession with musical theater.”</p>
  <p>She laughs. “I wouldn’t call it an <em>obsession</em>…” We discuss our favorite shows, and that leads to talking about movies, and TV, and then books. Before we know it, the sun has dropped down almost to the tops of the trees.</p>
  <p>I push myself up, rolling my neck to get the kinks out of it, then look down at Victoria. “We should probably want to head back soon if we want to get home before dark.”</p>
  <p>“We should,” she agrees, “but first, won’t you come down here?” She clearly senses my confusion, as she adds, “I’d very much like to kiss you.”</p>
  <p>“Oh!” I say. Then, feeling bold, I decide to take the initiative. Leaning down, <em>I</em> kiss <em>her</em>. It’s different from kissing Max, but every bit as wonderful. Victoria rests a hand on my back, gently pulling me closer, until I’m half-lying on top of her. It feels really good. One kiss follows another, but eventually I pull back, and rest my head on the top of Victoria’s chest, with one arm draped over her. “Mmm, this is really nice,” I tell her. “I’m rethinking the whole ‘heading back’ thing.”</p>
  <p>She laughs, and holds me tight. “I’m just picturing how the Victoria from last September would react if she could see us now.”</p>
  <p>I try to imagine the same thing. “Or last September’s Kate seeing herself like this with <em>anyone</em>, let alone a girl… especially one who she thought of at the time as a horrible bully.” A shadow crosses Victoria’s face, but I kiss it away. “You’re not that person any more. You let the mask slip, and showed us the kind, loving person underneath.”</p>
  <p>“Thank-you,” Victoria says, and it’s almost a whisper. “Never forget that you helped me to become that person.” She kisses me again. “You were right, though, I’d rather we didn’t have to find our way out of the woods in the dark. We can always continue this in my room – you could even stay all night if you wanted to.”</p>
  <p>That does sound awfully tempting, but… “I don’t think I’m quite ready to take that step just yet; soon, though, I promise.”</p>
  <p>“Of course, no rush. Whenever you’re comfortable.”</p>
  <p>I give Victoria one last kiss, then force myself to get up again. She does the same, and between us we fold the blanket, and stuff it into my backpack. Then, retrieving the picnic basket on the way, we head back towards the school.</p>
  <p>Victoria is quiet throughout most of the walk, and it’s only as the edge of the woods is in sight that she finally speaks again. “Now that you’ve had your solo dates with Max and me, how do you feel about dating us? Do you still want to do it?”</p>
  <p>“I do. Even more than before, actually. I’ve really enjoyed the time we’ve spent together, and I’m looking forward to finding out where this goes.”</p>
  <p>Victoria looks relieved as she smiles. “Good. I’m so happy to hear that, and I know that Max will be too. Maybe the three of us will even get a happy ever after together.”</p>
  <p>I smile back. “I wish…”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was originally expecting to have at least one other scene in it, but this turned out to be the obvious place to end it, and the chapter wasn't rubbing short like I expected. Besides, Victoria would probably have complained if Max got a whole chapter for her date, and <i>she</i> didn't…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strawberry Sunrise, Indigo Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one took a while. I think I hit the point of lockdown where I started to lose motivation, and I need that for my day job!</p>
<p>Stay safe, and don't drink bleach ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="narrator lis victoria">
  <h6 class="name">Victoria</h6>
  <p>I wake up entirely too early on Saturday morning, thanks to menstrual cramps. I carefully extricate myself from the bed and take some painkillers. It’s a couple of days earlier than I was expecting, so an urgent visit to the toilet and showers is in order. When I get back, I toss my pajamas in the laundry bag, then finish drying off. I’ve just put my towel over the back of the chair when a voice comes from the bed, and I turn towards it just as the lamp is switched on.</p>
  <p>“Good morning… oh!” says Kate. Somehow, I’d managed to forget that it was her, not Max, who stayed over last night. Really, the fact that I was wearing anything at all in bed should have been a giveaway. For a moment, I freeze, like a deer in the headlights. I wonder if I should cover up, but something about the way Kate’s looking at me says ‘no.’</p>
  <p>“Hey, Kate, you alright?” I ask.</p>
  <p>“Huh? Oh. Um. Yeah. I…”</p>
  <p>“Mmhmm?” I prompt her.</p>
  <p>“I want to…” Her hand lifts in my direction, just a little.</p>
  <p>“It’s okay, Kate, you can say it,” I tell her.</p>
  <p>“Ireallywannadrawyourightnow,” she says, all in a rush. It takes a moment to parse her words, and they’re not quite what I was expecting. But, of course, this is Kate, my <em>ace</em> girlfriend; last night’s epic snuggling is what she craves, not groping my naked body. And besides, I realize, this is <em>way</em> more flattering.</p>
  <p>“Like this? Tampon string and all?”</p>
  <p>She finally blushes. “I can, uh, leave that out if it makes you uncomfortable, or you can pick a less revealing pose, or… you know what, just forget I said anything.” I can see her shrinking in on herself.</p>
  <p>“No, no, no, I would <em>love</em> to model for you. You just caught me by surprise, is all. Nobody’s ever asked me that before, nude or otherwise.”</p>
  <p>She starts to get out of bed. “Well, then. I should go get my stuff.”</p>
  <p>I smile. “Honestly, Kate, I may be focused on photography, but I do go to all the same classes as you,” I tell her, retrieving a large, ring-bound art pad and a set of pencils from a drawer of my desk, and handing them to her.</p>
  <p>“Thanks. Why don’t you, um, make yourself comfortable.” She takes my towel off the back of the chair, and hangs it up, then sits down. She flips the pad to a blank page, opens the pencil tin and sets it on the desk, then turns to study me. I’ve piled up the pillows and comforter so that I can recline – somewhat elegantly – on the bed, in a slightly more modest pose.</p>
  <p>“Is this okay?”</p>
  <p>“Perfect. Now, just lie still.” I do as I’m told, watching as she starts to make bold, sure strokes across the page; her earlier nerves are gone, and she now exudes confidence. I can’t see anything, of course, so I have to imagine her sketching out my curves and shading in the details. Kate bites her lower lip in concentration, and it’s quite possibly the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. I lose track of time, and even manage to forget my discomfort, as I just watch her, enraptured.</p>
  <p>“I’m finished,” Kate says quietly, snapping me out of my reverie.</p>
  <p>“May I see it?” I ask. I can sense her nervousness, so I don’t want to push.</p>
  <p>“Um, yeah, of course.” Slowly, she gets up, turns the pad around, and holds it out for me to take. For the longest time, I simply stare at her work. The face and body on that page are exactly the ones I see in the mirror, captured in loving detail; nothing is hidden or exaggerated. Every imperfection I obsess over is there, but somehow on this woman of paper and graphite, they’re not flaws, but part of a beautiful whole.</p>
  <p>Eventually, I realize that not only have I been holding by breath, but that Kate is waiting for a response, looking more agitated by the moment. “Wowsers,” is all I can manage to say. Kate smirks, but also blushes a little. I can see she’s pleased with my reaction.</p>
  <p>“I see Max’s speech patterns have been rubbing off on you.”</p>
  <p>“That’s not the only way she’s been rubbing off on me,” I tease her, “but you haven’t seen that. Not yet, at least…” Kate looks confused for a moment, then her eyes widen and she goes even redder. She puts the drawing down on the desk, and her head in her hands.</p>
  <p>“That’s not what I… I couldn’t…” She’s terribly flustered, and although it’s totally adorable, I feel a little ashamed for making fun of something that’s a sensitive subject for her.</p>
  <p>“I’m sorry,” I tell her as I get up from the bed. Gently, I take her hands away from her face, and wrap them around me as I pull her into a hug. For a few moments, she melts into me, her head resting on my chest and fingers tracing paths across my back. Then, her senses catch up.</p>
  <p>“Victoria!” She pulls back, and turns away. For a moment we’d both forgotten my state of undress, but now we can’t ignore it. Not wanting to cause Kate further distress, I quickly pull on a robe.</p>
  <p>“I’m decent now,” I tell her, “I didn’t mean to…”</p>
  <p>“It’s okay,” she says, turning back to face me. “I’m the one who over-reacted. You were just trying to be nice, and… it felt good. Your skin was so warm and soft, and you smell really nice, and… it was just a little bit too much for me.”</p>
  <p>“That’s fine,” I reassure her. “I won’t do that again. Not until you tell me that you’re ready. And if you’re never ready, that’s okay too.”</p>
  <p>Kate lets out a small sigh of relief. “Thanks for being so understanding, Victoria, it means the world to me.”</p>
  <p>I’m pretty sure <em>I’m</em> the one blushing now. “I couldn’t do anything else; not any more. Not like a year ago. Not after you, and Max, and Chloe helped me to become this better version of myself.”</p>
  <p>For a moment, Kate looks like she’s about to cry, then she asks, “did you have any plans for this morning?”</p>
  <p>“No, not really.”</p>
  <p>“Then would you mind if I took you back to bed and cuddled you senseless?”</p>
  <p>Smiling, I reply, “I can’t imagine a more enticing offer.”</p>
  <p>I let Kate pull me down onto the bed, and into her arms. We tangle our legs together, and it’s only a moment before her lips find mine. Memories of last night come flooding back, of lying like this for hours before sleep finally claimed us. For all that there may be an element of passion missing, Kate kisses like we have all the time in the world, and there’s nothing she’d rather be doing. It’s intoxicating.</p>
  <p>So, naturally, that’s when my uterus remembers that it’s trying to kill me. I whimper as the cramps return, but somehow Kate seems to know the cause. Gently, she helps me to turn over and curl up, then she wraps herself around me. After a moment, she tentatively slides a hand inside my robe, rubbing it in soft circles on my abdomen.</p>
  <p>“Is this okay?” she asks.</p>
  <p>My reply is a barely-stifled moan of pleasure. I flash back to Kate distracted rubbing the sunscreen onto my inner thighs at our picnic last weekend. How I was torn between asking her to stop, and wanting her hand to slide just a little bit higher. I’m jolted back to the present when one of Kate’s fingers brushes the top of my pubes. She doesn’t flinch away, but she does move her hand up a little. A let out a sigh that’s half pleasure, half frustration.</p>
  <p>Still, Kate’s gentle touch makes for an excellent distraction from my discomfort; and if it’s not as… direct a pain relief as Max would give me, I also know that would only be a temporary respite. Something tells me that Kate would continue her caresses all day if I asked. I can’t member if I’ve ever felt so safe, so content, so…</p>
  <p>“I love you,” I breath, before I can stop myself.</p>
  <p>I know that Kate heard me, because her hand stops. For a long moment, she doesn’t move. “You… <em>love</em> me?” Her voice is heavy with disbelief. Not the sarcastic, skeptical disbelief I used to wield, but genuine bafflement. As if it’s not my sincerity she doubts, but her own worthiness. I remember the overheard ending of a Skype call last Christmas. A slap. My heart breaks all over again.</p>
  <p>“Yes,” I tell her firmly. “<em>So</em> much.” Awkwardly, I twist around in Kate’s arms. Her hand slips further inside robe, sliding down to rest on the top of my butt. Both of us ignore that. “So, so much,” I repeat, punctuating my words with gentle kisses to her cheek. There’s a long moment, then Kate pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.</p>
  <p>“I love you too,” she whispers in my ear.</p>
  <p>If there’s a dampness on her cheek, then… well, she’s not the only one who’s tearing up.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>It’s late that night, lying in a pleasant post-orgasmic haze, with Max in my arms, that I ’fess up. “I told Kate that I love her this morning.”</p>
  <p>“Did you, now?” she says. I can’t see Max’s face in the darkness, but I can hear the smile in her voice.</p>
  <p>“Yes, and she loves me too, and… it feels really good. Please tell me that you’re okay with that.”</p>
  <p>“I’m very okay with it.” She hesitates. “I almost told her on our first date, before we’d even kissed, or anything. It felt right, but I was, like, ‘too soon, Maxine!’”</p>
  <p>“Well, you should definitely tell her tomorrow, then.” It’ll be their first sleepover together.</p>
  <p>“I will, but…” Max turns, buries her head in my chest, and starts to sob. I try to comfort her, but I know what she’s feeling, and soon I’m crying too.</p>
  <p>“It feels wrong to be so happy when Chloe’s gone,” Max admits, a few minutes later.</p>
  <p>“It does, but… she wanted this for us, all three of us. She <em>wanted</em> us to be happy, because that’s how she loved, how love <em>should</em> be. Wanting the person you love to be happy, no matter what, even if you’re not in the picture any more. If something ever happened to me, then I’d want you and Kate to find happiness together.”</p>
  <p>“Don’t say things like that!” Max pulls herself up, and kisses me forcefully. “Nothing is allowed to happen to you,” she whispers in my ear afterwards, “you hear me? <em>Nothing.</em>”</p>
  <p>“Yes, ma’am.” My heart clenches, and it almost hurts. “I love you so much.”</p>
  <p>“I love you too.”</p>
  <p>“I love Kate three.”</p>
  <p>“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” says Max. “It sounds like the start of a happy life.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, it does; for now, at least.”</p>
  <p>“Or forever; there’s no need to be so pessimistic.”</p>
  <p>“I’m not sure that ending up with your high school sweethearts is terribly common these days. We have another year at Blackwell, sure, but after that? What are the chances that all three of us get into the same college, or even find one that has programs all three of us like?”</p>
  <p>“Please don’t,” Max says, plaintively. “Can we just not talk about that?”</p>
  <p>“I’m sorry,” I say, instantly contrite.</p>
  <p>“It’s okay. Happier things now?” she says, sounding a little sleepy.</p>
  <p>“Summer. Should we ask her?”</p>
  <p>“Definitely.”</p>
  <p>“Sleep?”</p>
  <p>“Sleep…” Max yawns, then snuggles in. “Sleep is good.”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>A couple of days after that, I’m hanging out with Kate in her room. We were studying at first, but then Kate decided that Alice needed some time out of her cage, so now I’m cuddling a bunny instead of working. Kate, a huge smile on her face, and sketchpad in hand, is immortalizing the scene. At least it’s not a photograph, though, so I have plausible deniability if it comes to that.</p>
  <p>“I’m really going to miss you and Max over the summer,” Kate says, apropos of nothing. “I’m guessing you’ve got plans for a big vacation, like London last year.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah.” Max and I said we would ask her together, but… “About that: how would you feel about spending the summer in Paris with us?”</p>
  <p>Kate’s face lights up, just for a moment, before falling. “I would love to, but there’s no way I could afford it, even if I could get my parents to agree.”</p>
  <p>“Let’s tackle the easy one first: I’m paying.” I hold up my free hand to forestall her objections. “For Max as well. It’s not out of my own pocket; Mom and Dad gave me a budget, and told me to organize my own summer. Apparently, now I’m old enough to save them the hassle of doing it themselves. Anyway, their budget is based on first class flights and five star hotels, so it will easily stretch to three of us if we choose more moderately-priced options. My credit card receipts won’t show how many airplane seats I’ve booked, or how many people the hotel room sleeps, just the total price.”</p>
  <p>“You would do that?”</p>
  <p>“Of course. I’ll happily fly cattle class if it means I get to be with you.”</p>
  <p>Kate raises an eyebrow, then laughs. “That’s quite the declaration of love, but…”</p>
  <p>“Your parents.” She nods. “Look, I’m sure they must hate me; maybe spin this as me trying to make amends? Or there’s the educational and cultural benefits; all those museums and art galleries we will <em>definitely</em> be going to. All those churches, even.”</p>
  <p>She smiles at that. “You do realize that if somehow this does happen, I will actually be dragging you to ‘all those churches,’ right?”</p>
  <p>“Of course. They might not have any religious significance to me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t admire the beautiful architecture.”</p>
  <p>“Well, it can’t hurt to ask, I suppose,” she says.</p>
  <p>“You’re eighteen,” I point out, “technically, you don’t have to ask.”</p>
  <p>“I do if I want my college fund to still be there when I get back,” she says, darkly.</p>
  <p>“Well, at least you’ll be able to say, hand on heart, that you’ll be properly chaperoned by two young women who have zero interest in picking up French boys for a holiday romance. And from what you’ve told me, they’re hardly likely to suspect that’s because we’re your two girlfriends.”</p>
  <p>“No, probably not – although if it did, I’d most likely be grounded until the rapture. And… I don’t think my Mom hates you; if anything she respects you for righteously unveiling my bad behavior.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, Kate…” I begin, but she gives me a small shake of her head, and we lapse into silence for a few minutes.</p>
  <p>“I’m done,” Kate says, bringing over the sketchpad to show me. Unlike the black-and-white nude study from the other day, this picture is brightly colored, with a cartoonish quality; it radiates happiness.</p>
  <p>“This is fabulous,” I tell her. “I’m so lucky to have such a talented girlfriend. <em>Two</em> such talented girlfriends.”</p>
  <p>“You’re very sweet,” she says, bending down to kiss me.</p>
  <p>“Thank-you. So, spill: how was your night with Max? And which of us did you prefer sharing a bed with? It was me, wasn’t it?” I tease.</p>
  <p>“<em>If</em> it was,” Kate says, “then it’s only because there’s so much more room in your bed…”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lead Us Not Into Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="narrator lis kate">
  <h6 class="name">Kate</h6>
  <p>I wake up with Max half draped over me. While the physical contact is nice and all, I’m really stiff – and there’s no chance of me shifting positions without waking her up. I manage to stick it out for a few minutes, but when my back starts to really ache, I can’t help wriggling.</p>
  <p>“Wuh?” says Max, sleepily.</p>
  <p>“Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you, but…”</p>
  <p>“’S okay.” She rolls off me – and almost out of the bed. “These things really weren’t made to be shared,” she grumbles.</p>
  <p>I stretch, working the kinks out of my back. “We’re in a high school dorm. That’s probably deliberate.”</p>
  <p>Max laughs. “You’re probably right. We wouldn’t want to give Wells an aneurism.”</p>
  <p>I shift onto my side, encouraging Max to snuggle back in, before kissing her. “Good morning.”</p>
  <p>“Good morning,” she replies, a little breathlessly. I love that I can do that to her.</p>
  <p>“So, do you think we could persuade Victoria to let us have her room on our nights?”</p>
  <p>Max is skeptical. “Yeah, right. ‘Hey, sweetie, would you mind if I kicked you out of your own bed so that I can sleep with our girlfriend?’ She used to complain that her old bed was too small even <em>before</em> we were sharing it – no room for all those pillows she seems to love so much. Have you seen a picture of her room at home?”</p>
  <p>I have. Victoria’s bed there is a huge four-poster, like something out of a Disney movie. “So, she’s a bit of a pillow princess, then.” Max looks at me for a moment, then bursts into gales of laughter. “What?” I ask, baffled. She just laughs harder.</p>
  <p>“I mean, that’s not really fair,” Max says, once she’s calmed down, “but there might be a grain of truth to it.”</p>
  <p>“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about,” I tell her, a little petulantly.</p>
  <p>Max looks at me for a moment. “You really don’t, do you? Sorry, Kate, but your poker face can be a little bit too convincing for your own good. Trust me, though, you probably don’t want to know.”</p>
  <p>I’m starting to get the tiniest bit irked. “I do have access to the Internet, Max.”</p>
  <p>“Okay, fine, you asked for it…” She proceeds to explain the colloquial meaning of ‘Pillow Princess’, and how it relates to her and Victoria’s relationship.</p>
  <p>Max was right; I didn’t need to know that.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>I call home after my last class of the day, lying in a quiet corner of the quad where I can look up at the sky. “Good afternoon, Marsh residence, Ruth speaking.” I hate that Mom makes us all answer the phone like that.</p>
  <p>“Hi, sis, how’re you?”</p>
  <p>“Kate!” she exclaims excitedly. “I’m okay; looking forward to school being over in a few more weeks – and having my big sister home for the summer.”</p>
  <p>I feel a spike of guilt. “That’s why I called, actually; I’ve had an invitation to go away for the summer.” Silence. “It’s not that I don’t want to see you, because I <em>do</em>. I miss you and Lynn horribly. But… this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.”</p>
  <p>“To do <em>what?</em>”</p>
  <p>“Go to Paris.”</p>
  <p>“Like… the one in France?”</p>
  <p>“Well, it’s certainly not the one in Texas.”</p>
  <p>“Wow, Katie. I… I’m kinda jealous. You should totally go – if Mom’ll let you, which she probably won’t.”</p>
  <p>“I know, Roo, but I’m an adult now, maybe she’ll actually treat me like one.”</p>
  <p>“I wouldn’t count on it,” she mutters. Then, I hear my mother’s voice in the background, asking who it is. “Kate,” calls Ruth.</p>
  <p>“Oh good, just the person I need to speak with.” There’s the noise of the receiver being handed over. “Kate, I’m glad you called. I wanted to talk to you about the summer.”</p>
  <p>I take a deep breath. “So do I. I’d like to go away with some friends…”</p>
  <p>“Out of the question,” she interrupts, “I know what teenagers are like. Drunkenness and wild sex. I won’t have you caught up with people like that.”</p>
  <p>“Honestly, Mother, please credit me with <em>some</em> sense. Besides, I have no interest in some awful party holiday. This would just be my two closest friends, no alcohol, and absolutely no boys.”</p>
  <p>“Doing <em>what</em>, then?” she asks dismissively.</p>
  <p>“Visiting museums, and art galleries, historical sites, <em>churches</em>, and so on… in Paris.”</p>
  <p>“You want to go to <em>Europe</em>? Don’t be ridiculous. Even if we could afford something like that, I certainly wouldn’t allow such a frivolous use of money.”</p>
  <p>“You don’t have to, Victoria offered to pay…”</p>
  <p>“And we don’t take charity, either. Besides, I need you to help me look after your sisters.”</p>
  <p>“It’s not charity, and Ruth is sixteen now; she’s perfectly capable of looking after…”</p>
  <p>“That’s <em>enough</em>, Kate. I won’t have you speaking to me like this. I’ve made my decision, and that is final.” There’s a loud <em>click</em> as she hangs up. I try – and fail – to stop the tears of frustration from welling up.</p>
  <p>“Kate? Are you alright?” I push myself into a sitting position, and see one of the teachers looking at me with concern.</p>
  <p>“I’m fine, Ms. Grant,” I tell her.</p>
  <p>“Mmm-hmm.” She sits down on the grass next to me. “I know enough about psychology to be aware that phrase usually means the subject is anything but. You’re not being bullied again, are you?” Ms. Grant was the one adult I talked to about it at the time; she was a sympathetic ear, even if there wasn’t really anything she could do to help.</p>
  <p>“No, not since last fall. Victoria wouldn’t allow it.”</p>
  <p>“Ah, yes, your unlikely friendship with Miss Chase. I think that you and Max have been rather good for her. Still, if not that, why are you upset, Kate? You know you can always talk to me.”</p>
  <p>“It’s… my Mother. She treats me like I’m still a child. Victoria invited me to go on holiday with her and Max, even offered to pay, but Mom won’t even consider it.”</p>
  <p>“I’m sorry to hear that. It’s probably difficult for her to accept that you’re transitioning into adulthood; perhaps she’s simply not ready to accept that yet.”</p>
  <p>“At the risk of sounding like a stereotypical teenager, I’m not sure that she knows me at all any more.”</p>
  <p>“If that’s true, then it’s her loss.”</p>
  <p>“Thank-you,” I say, managing a small smile.</p>
  <p>“Still, are you sure you wouldn’t have felt like a third wheel around your two friends? They haven’t exactly been subtle about their relationship.”</p>
  <p>That surprises a laugh from me. “No, we’re all very close, especially after Chloe…”</p>
  <p>Ms. Grant nods. She was at Chloe’s funeral, even though it was years since she’d been at school. Talked about what a wonderful student she’d been. “I can understand how something like that would bring you together.”</p>
  <p>“It did, and…” I have a sudden urge to tell this woman the truth. To get an adult perspective from someone I think I can trust not to tell anyone else, or to be judgmental. “Actually, I’m dating them.”</p>
  <p>Her surprise is obvious, and she takes a few moments to recover. “You’re… dating them. Separately, or as a couple?”</p>
  <p>“Both, I guess.”</p>
  <p>“And you’re all okay with that?”</p>
  <p>“Yes, very much so.” I can feel a dopey grin forming on my face.</p>
  <p>“Well, as long as you’re all being safe.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, no, we’re not…” I manage, flustered.</p>
  <p>“I’m aware that teenagers have sex, Kate, and even if you weren’t over the age of consent, you’re close enough in age for the Romeo and Juliet exemption to apply.”</p>
  <p>“I know, but I… I’m asexual.”</p>
  <p>“Is this anything to do with that abstinence club you ran?”</p>
  <p>“No, I just don’t feel that kind of attraction.”</p>
  <p>“And your girlfriends don’t have a problem with it?” I can tell from her tone that she’s asking out of concern, not incredulity.</p>
  <p>“No; they have each other for… that,” I finish lamely, blushing.</p>
  <p>“Well, at least I don’t need to worry about any of you getting pregnant,” she says with a smile. “I’m just glad that you’re happy. Anyway, my door is always open if you need to talk – that goes for Max and Victoria, too.”</p>
  <p>“Thanks, Ms. Grant.”</p>
  <p>She pushes herself back up to her feet. “You’re welcome, Kate, and… thank-you for trusting me. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”</p>
  <p>I lie back down. It feels good to have talked to someone about it, and not to have been judged. There’s no chance of that with my parents; homosexuality and polyamory would be direct expressions of one of the seven deadly sins as far as my mother is concerned – and never mind that she’s guilty of more than one of them herself. And on that thought, my phone rings: ‘Home’. I really don’t want to go a second round with her, but I also know that putting it off will only make things worse.</p>
  <p>“Hello,” I say when I answer, keeping my voice carefully neutral.</p>
  <p>“Hello, Katie.” I relax, just a little.</p>
  <p>“Hi, Dad; I suppose that Mom has been lecturing you about the latest way I’m a disappointment.”</p>
  <p>“Well, let’s just say that she certainly wasn’t happy about your idea of a European vacation.”</p>
  <p>“I know, I can’t go.”</p>
  <p>“Not so fast. Your Mother doesn’t have the final say in this family. Especially now that you’ve turned eighteen. Why don’t you tell me about your plans? Just remember, that we really don’t have much money to spare.”</p>
  <p>“That’s okay,” I tell him, trying to restrain my hope and excitement. “My friend Victoria comes from a wealthy family.”</p>
  <p>“We can’t let your friend’s parents pay for you, Kate. That wouldn’t sit right with me.”</p>
  <p>“It’s not like that. Victoria’s parents are… very hands off. They gave her enough money to book her own vacation; first class flights, fancy hotels, everything befitting the Chase name. <em>She’s</em> the one who offered to downgrade her travel plans so that she could afford to take Maxine and me with her for the summer. After losing Chloe, I think we all need it – it was actually her idea, since she had a family vacation there, back before the accident.”</p>
  <p>“And what are your plans in Paris?”</p>
  <p>“Visiting as many museums and galleries as we can, of course. We all want to work on our portfolios as well; Victoria and Maxine are both talented photographers, and I have a couple of ideas for projects. There are so manny beautiful churches in Paris – Notre Dame, Sacré-Cœur, Sainte-Chapelle, Saint-Germain, so many others – I want to do a series of drawings and paintings of them. It’s the sort of thing that will look good on a college application; that’s part of the reason for spending a few weeks in one city rather than doing a whistle-stop tour of Europe.”</p>
  <p>“And it would just be you three girls?”</p>
  <p>“Yes, Dad. I take my abstinence pledge seriously. We’re all focused on our studies right now; I can put my hand on my heart and swear that to the best of my knowledge, neither Maxine nor Victoria are interested in boys at the moment.”</p>
  <p>My father considers that for a long moment. “I trust your judgement, Kate. And your mother needs to accept that she cannot force you down the path she wants you to follow. You deserve to live your own life, and it would be cruel of me to deny you this opportunity.”</p>
  <p>“So… I can go?”</p>
  <p>“Yes, Kate, you may go. On the condition that you come home for a few days at the beginning and end of your summer break.”</p>
  <p>“Of course; I want to see you, and Lynn and Ruth.”</p>
  <p>“Then it’s settled. I’ll talk to your mother.” If he noticed that I didn’t mention wanting to see <em>her</em>, he doesn’t comment on it.</p>
  <p>“Thanks, Daddy.”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>I wait to tell the others until late that evening, after we’ve all had some alone time to get caught up on schoolwork. I meet them in Victoria’s room to say goodnight – and also to give them my good news.</p>
  <p>“I spoke to my parents today.”</p>
  <p>“And…?” Victoria asks, impatient.</p>
  <p>“Mom said ‘no’… but Dad said ‘yes’.”</p>
  <p>“So… you’re coming to Paris with us?” asks Max, her voice filled with hope.</p>
  <p>“Yes, I am.” And then, my restraint crumbles, and I let my excitement show. Before I know what’s going on, I’m enveloped in a happy three-way hug.</p>
  <p>“This is going to be <em>awesome</em>,” Victoria tells me.</p>
  <p>“We’re going to have so much fun,” agrees Max.</p>
  <p>“I know,” I say. “I’m <em>really</em> looking forward to it. I did promise to go home for a week at either end of the vacation, though.”</p>
  <p>“Of course,” says Max, “you need to spend <em>some</em> time with your sisters. Besides, I’m dragging this one home to meet my parents. Properly, I mean.” She gives me an awkward look. “Please don’t be offended that I didn’t invite you too; it’s just… I’m not ready to come out to them as poly yet, but there’s no way I would fell comfortable introducing you as ‘just a friend.’”</p>
  <p>“It’s okay,” I reassure her, even if there’s some small part of me that isn’t. “Besides, it’s not like I’m going to be taking either of you home to me my parents any time… ever.”</p>
  <p>Still, I can see a hint of uncertainty in her eyes, and I decide to banish it the best way I know how: with a kiss. If that just happens to be what I need too, then it’s a win-win. Victoria is still pressed up against my back, and when I tilt my head to kiss Max, she takes full advantage of my exposed neck with feather-light kisses of her own. I think I may be moaning a little. I don’t want this to end.</p>
  <p>“Can I stay here tonight?” I ask. “With both of you.”</p>
  <p>“Yes,” Victoria breathes into my ear.</p>
  <p>“Please,” says Max.</p>
  <p>Slowly, I disentangle myself from them. Equally slowly, I unbutton my blouse, and unzip my skirt, before carefully folding both garments and setting them on the desk. Max and Victoria watch me, like I’m some impossibly beautiful model in revealing lingerie, but it’s just me, in a plain cotton vest top and panties. Embarrassed by their attention, I quickly get into the bed, staking out a spot in the middle.</p>
  <p>A moment later, my girlfriends are spurred into action, agreeing on similar sleepwear, and searching through Victoria’s drawers for something suitable. I turn away; partly to give them some privacy, but more because I’m not yet comfortable at the idea of watching them get changed.</p>
  <p>Less than a minute later, I feel Victoria climbing over me. I open my eyes to see her settling beneath the covers between me and the wall. There’s barely any space between us. “Hey,” she says, looking straight into my eyes.</p>
  <p>“Hey,” I reply, reaching out for her.</p>
  <p>As Victoria’s lips find mine, Max snuggles into my back, and both of them wrap their arms around me. Our bare legs tangle together, and all the sensations are just the right side of too much.</p>
  <p>I know I’ll need to sleep eventually, but right now I want to soak this up for as long as I can stay awake.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogatrat/pseuds/Mogatrat">Mogatrat</a> for this chapter's title fic, a beautiful Chloe/Victoria/Kate story that's probably one of my all time favourites in any fandom. If you haven't already read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103437">Lead Us Not Into Temptation</a>, I can't recommend it highly enough (you'll probably want the earlier stories in the series for context, although they're darker in tone and not poly.)</p>
<p>Thanks also to the authors of the previous chapters' title fics (all F/F/F, and each in a different fandom,) <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12537963/punzelsanna">punzelsanna</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion">HPfanonezillion</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadmaako/pseuds/chadmaako">chadmaako</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtphyre/pseuds/Nyghtphyre">Nyghtphyre</a>.</p>
<p>That's it for now, I'll see you all in Paris for <i>Lutetium!</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>